


Independência

by Hopeless_R



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: GabrielReyes, JackMorrison, M/M, Reaper - Freeform, Reaper76 - Freeform, Reaper76summerevent2018, Soldier76 - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_R/pseuds/Hopeless_R
Summary: "- Usted todavía será mi sina, Jack. - O loiro, escutou o seu nome, se virando levemente para Gabriel, que abriu os olhos, encontrando os seus azuis. Jack sorriu de canto.- Não é justo, eu não saber uma língua que você saiba. - Comentou, Gabriel sorriu ladino, aproximando seus lábios da testa do mais novo."[Reaper76 | One-Short | PWP - Summertime!]





	Independência

**Author's Note:**

> Let it go! Sim, eu resolvi participar da Reaper76 Summer Week, promovido pelo tumblr @reaper76summerevent (AO3 e Tumblr) desse ano. Espero que gostem da leitura e tenham um bom final de semana. o/  
> Vamos lá, algumas notinhas antes da leitura. Isso deveria ter sido postado no dia 4 de Julho, mas... MAS... Como sempre eu consigo enrolar as coisas, e postei agora. Me perdoe Giza (<3), mas tá aí uma das minhas contribuições, por hora. Cof/
> 
> Boa leitura, pessoas.

**Capitulo Único**

 

_"Isto é a liberdade: sentir o que o seu coração deseja, independente da opinião dos outros."_

**Paulo Coelho**

Os movimentos eram inconstantes, sem ritmo certo, eram mãos que iam e viam, se agarrando a possível existência de algum tipo de sanidade, que obviamente ali não existia. Os paletós já estavam espalhados em algum canto da sala, assim como as camisas sociais e gravatas que irritavam a região do pescoço dos dois homens. 

Era difícil manter o ritmo quando se tinha roupas atrapalhando o movimento dos dedos ágeis inquietantes. Impossível pensar em algo compreensível quando se tinha línguas travando uma batalha quente por espaço entre as cavidades úmidas das duas bocas. As mãos de um iam e viam pelos peitos desnudos, cinturas e abdomens, e as do outro, seguravam com firmeza a nuca de seu companheiro. 

Jack sentiu ser jogado para trás, sentindo seu quadril ir de encontro com o colchão macio que o hotel oferecia, um sorriso ladino percorreu seus lábios, como se estivesse presenciando o mais belo ato. Gabriel o fitava de cima, retribuindo o sorriso na mesma intensidade com o olhar famito. Ele mordeu o lábio, ante a ansiedade do que iria acontecer. 

Seu olhar desceu do rosto para o torso, e logo acompanhou os movimentos das mãos dele, indo para as próprias calças. Se surpreendendo que o botão e zíper já estavam abertos, mostrando a cueca preta, que confinava o membro rijo e avantajado do latino. Vivo e confinado. E Gabriel não esperou muito, arrancando por fim as peças de baixo e levando a mão para as do loiro. 

- Você acha que irão nos procurar? - Questionou Jack, arfando Gabriel murmurou algo e mordeu o pescoço do outro.

- Talvez, não é como se fossem atacar uma sede militar em plena comemoração da independência, é suicídio. - E mesmo que fossem procura-los, Ana e McCree iriam dar cobertura para eles, principalmente com a egípcia querendo seu sono precioso e McCree de ser liberado do treino de amanhã, a diferença é que só a mulher teria o que queria. 

O americano se sustentava com uma mão sobre o colchão, enquanto a outra estava sobre a nuca do homem, massageando o local. Sentiu os lábios no seu pescoço, o atacando e seu corpo se movia em direção a ele da melhor maneira, sentindo sua calça deslizar e ser arrancada prontamente. Os lábios desceram de seu pescoço e percorreram para o seu peito, indo para o seu abdomen, ele respirou fundo, jogando a cabeça para trás.

Foi quando os movimentos subitamente pararam, e Jack prendeu a respiração. Gabriel ergueu seu tronco com velocidade, fitando-o em baixo. Não querendo acreditar no que estava vendo. 

- Não, Jack... - Gabe disse em um tom mais grave que o seu normal, olhando abismado para o baixo ventre do loiro que lhe sorriu de canto. 

- Feliz dia da independência! - Disse até mesmo animado, se divertindo com a feição endurecida de Gabriel, que não sabia se olhava abismado para a cueca colorida com a bandeira dos Estados Unidos, ou para o loiro patriota. 

- Jack... Mas que diabos?! - Começou Gabriel, irritado de verdade. - Primeiro a gravata, agora isso. - Apontou para a cueca. - Como você quer que eu te leve a sério?! - Questionou, ponderando realmente o que fazer com o mais novo, pensando seriamente em levantar e sair do quarto, para tentar esquecer a imagem daquela cueca. 

- Você pode tirar. - Disse com um sorriso ladino, deixando o sorriso de canto permutar pelos seus lábios, Gabriel olhou para o loiro. 

- Você acha que isso é um filme pornô? - Questionou, levemente emburrado. - Que eu vou tirar essa cueca e força-la na sua boca enquanto de fodo? - Ele realmente viu aquilo, viu a hora que o corpo do outro estremeceu, vendo-o ficar vermelho ante a fala do outro. 

Jack queria negar que seu corpo acabou de reagir, sentindo todos os pelos de seu corpo arrepiarem só de imaginar o que o outro disse. Ele grunhiu em antecipação, arrancando um sorriso perverso do outro.

- ¿Quieres qué te castigue? - O sotaque saiu carregado e firme, de forma que fez Jack sentir seu interior esquentar e embrulhar.  _Golpe_ _baixo._ Se Gabriel não queria que tudo aquilo fosse comparado com um filme pornô, ele estava falhando miseravelmente. - Hn...? - A boca estava em sua orelha, ele podia sentia o calor emanar dali. - Te comeré todo, rubio. 

O loiro não sabia o que o outro estava falando, definitivamente não sabia nada de espanhol e mesmo assim, não conseguia deixar de ficar vermelho e excitado com a voz daquele homem. Era como subir aos céus e voltar a terra sem paraquedas. Ser tragado pelo tom grave para aquele abismo sem fim, fazia parte de todo o seu ser. 

- ¿Qué pasa rubio? - Questionou insolente, fazendo Jack tocar em seu ombro e esconder o rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço. - ¿Está timido conmigo? - Ele pode escutar a risada grave e breve do outro. - No te preocupes, te mostraré donde esta ropa interior debe quedar, y cómo debes quedarte para mí. - Disse voltando a beija-lo e então, seu corpo foi virado, ficando de frente para o colchão, o rosto enfiado no colchão sendo forçado pela força bruta de Gabriel.  - Empinado para mí. - Sentiu as mãos dele percorrerm sua cintura, forçando-o a erguer-la. 

Jack mordeu o lábio inferior, seu rosto era afundado no colchão, sentindo o membro do outro roçar por entre a sua entrada, ainda por sobre sua cueca patriótica. A outra mão segurou a bainha da peça intima e a puxou com tudo, rasgando o tecido, marcando a pele dele com o puxão do tecido. 

Sentiu seus fios serem puxados para trás, com certa brusquidão, ele tinha a boca aberta, buscando por ar, e então foi preenchido pelo tecido e logo sua boca fora tapada por Reyes. Morrison teve que controlar sua respiração e fechar os olhos, aquilo o estava excitando mais do que o deveria, mais do que poderia explicar, sua mão tocou na coxa do outro, segurando-a com firmeza, querendo que seu toque fosse para qualquer canto da pele morena do outro.

Suas digitais sentiam o calor vindo do outro, sentiam a textura do musculo se contrair com firmeza sobre seus dedos. Ele mordeu o pano em sua boca, quando os lábios do outro, beijaram sua orelha e desciam pelo seu maxilar, pescoço e se prendendo na base de seu pescoço com a coluna. Sua outra mão segurava com firmeza os lençóis, sua entrada era provocada pelo falo rijo do latino, que se esfregava sem pudor. 

A mão que antes puxava seus fios, foi para a sua nadega, separando-a da outra sem qualquer discrepância. Escutou a risada grave e poderosa de Gabriel atrás de si, algo provocador, carregado por uma satisfação poderosa e desejo. Ele gemeu. 

- Cariño... - Novamente o sotaque veio, melodioso, quase como se ele estivesse cantando as palavras, com a tonalidade certa e sem desafinar. Uma melodia profana, que vinha dos confins do coração. - Preparaste para mí. - Ele não sabia mesmo o que o outro estava falando, mas pela forma que ele falava e aonde ele o apalpava, imaginava o que o outro estava falando.

Sua cabeça se virou, fitando-o por sobre os ombros, rosto vermelho pelo calor que sentia, mas um sorriso torto surgiu, como se entendesse o que o outro disse, mesmo com o tecido em sua boca. Causando o grunhir longo e grave de Gabriel. 

_Mi sol_... O apelido veio na mente de Gabriel que tudo o que mais queria naquele momento era se enterrar no outro, agradecia por ele ter se preparado antes, o que comprovava que tudo não passava de uma manipulação do loiro. Tinha plena certeza que tudo fazia parte de mais um dos fetiches do outro, então não tinha mais o que se surpreender.

Ser puxado para o quarto, em meio a uma coletiva de comemoração com as forças armadas. Aonde a todos poderiam sentir a falta dos dois, champanhe e conversas tediosas. Gabriel ao menos era conhecido por sair mais cedo que o comum desses tipos de festa, mas Jack era como se fosse o centro das atenções. Sempre radiante, com sua pose autoritária e sorriso confiante. 

Segurou os fios novamente do outro, empurrando-o contra o colchão novamente. Causando uma reação um tanto almejada, o arrebitar da cintura dele e sentir-se pressionado contra. Ouvir o outro arfar, com aquela cueca estupida na boca. Aquilo foi a gota d'água para ele, ele mordeu o lábio inferior, e posicionou seu membro na entrada do outro. Sem qualquer aviso o penetrou, fazendo o loiro arquejar e gemer sofridamente. 

Apertado. Quente. Oh! Estava no céu. Ele se voltou para baixo, fitando as costas longas do outro, marcadas pelas linhas da coluna e musculatura definindo cada parte contraída. Ele poderia perfeitamente se imaginar escorregando por toda aquela extensão sem qualquer problema. Abriu a boca para soltar um gemido quase gutural. Sentiu a mão dele sobre sua coxa, apalpando-o, aquilo o incentivou a se movimentar. 

O som dos dois se chocando logo deixou de ser algo descompassado, para se tornar ritmada, forte e sucinta. Ele podia escutar os gemidos abafados pelo tecido, sentir seu membro ser constringindo pelo canal do outro, a medida que ele se enterrava mais e mais no outro. Se afastou por um momento para vira-lo para si, de costas para o colchão. 

Sentia a profunda necessidade de marcar toda aquela pele só para si, grunhiu frustrado. Era sempre essa mesma necessidade, as vontades de toques, deixa-lo vermelho e depois apreciar sua obra sobre a tela branca que era o outro para si. Um arrepio até a alma, quando viu a boca do outra ainda com o tecido, obediente. 

Sua mão foi até o rosto de seu amante, percorrendo o maxilar, sentindo a vibração dele sobre seus dedos. Escutando o respirar ruidoso, o subir e descer que a respiração causava em seu torso. Os dedos desceram para o queixo dele, brincando com o dedão sobre a local. Ele podia ver o desespero dele de querer fazer algo com sua boca.

- Muy bien, cariño. - Sua voz sou baixa, pode ver a pele reagir, arrebitando alguns fios de cabelo dele. - Merece uma recompensa. ¿Qué tal? - Sua outra mão, foi para o pano o retirando dali foi o primeiro a ceder, fora ele, e provavelmente pelo resto da noite. Não conseguia ficar sem tocar naqueles lábios com os seus. 

As pernas do loiro se fecharam em sua cintura, se cruzando atrás de si, ele se inclinou sobre ele, deixando que seus cotovelos se apoiassem sobre a superfície macia, e seus lábios foram de encontro com os do patriota. Em um beijo tumultuado, se movendo sem qualquer ordem um contra o outro, as línguas se tocando no curto espaço que eles tinham, era um duelo de paciência, causado pela desordem de seus orgulhos. Por que até ali, os dois soldados conseguiam ser orgulhosos, quem cederia primeiro a tentação de aprofundar aquele beijo? De quebrar a fenda entre as suas bocas, finalizando aquela batalha e por consequência qualquer tipo de ar frio externo. 

Foi Gabriel que perdera, fechando sua boca contra a do outro, em um beijo voluptuoso, e cheio de vontade. Impondo o ritmo que queria, do seu jeito, sentindo a mão contra ambos os membros, fechando-se e movimentando-se com o ritmo do beijo. O latino, era um contraste nos beijos perante Jack. Ele conseguia impor a paixão e desejo, de maneira calma, enquanto o loiro era um pouco mais afoito e elétrico.

E quando o latino ditava o beijo, ele era o que fazia Jack se perder, contendo a sua euforia e se permitindo aproveitar o momento que os ligava, seu quadril se móvel, permitindo mais fricção, a mão parou de se mover, mas se fechou e permaneceu daquele modo, enquanto o homem se deslizava contra a mão e o outro membro. 

Até se deslizar para fora do contato dele, e se posicionar mais uma vez na entrada do homem que mordeu seu lábio inferior em meio ao beijo que não se cessou. E rapidamente, veio, em um lampejo, fazendo o beijo se quebrar e Jack gemer alto, arqueando as costas. Gabriel afundou seus lábios no pescoço do outro, beijando e mordendo toda a extensão que ligava o corpo a cabeça do mais novo. 

_Oh!_ _Dios_ _mio._

O respirar quente em seu pescoço, as estocadas fortes e o mover de sua própria mão contra seu falo, era como se escutasse várias badaladas de réquiem, prevendo o seu desfalecer nas mãos pecaminosas daquele latino. Pecaminosamente belas que o tocavam como um instrumento, de forma arquitetada para compor aquela melodia.

Os gemidos para Gabriel, eram como se fosse a melodia bela, um vocal precioso que nunca deveria se fartar ao silêncio, o som dos corpos se chocando, mesmo que pudesse perceber o grudar devido ao suor, pertencia a conjuntura da música como a percussão, firme e trabalhada. Os seus próprios gemidos e arfares, soavam graves, se juntando aos sons e causando o contraste do barítono abaixo de si. 

Nunca se cansaria daquela orquestra, ministrada por ele, que ele faria questão de ministrar incansavelmente mais vezes pelo restante de sua vida junto com aquele homem. Ele mordeu os lábios, já se sentindo próximo de seu apogeu, e pela mudança do barítono para o tenor na voz do outro, o apogeu de seu parceiro também estava próximo. 

Ele não parou, nem por um instante, mesmo que escutasse os avisos do ápice de Jack, ele não parou. Estocando-o mais vezes e mais forte, hoje se sentia frustrado por não tocar em seu ponto, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não deveria lhe preocupar, por ser algo que acontecia, mas a preocupação ante ao prazer do outro, lhe cutucava até a alma. 

Queria faze-lo se sentir completo, mesmo que ele próprio chegasse antes do loiro, mesmo que seu fim fosse adiantado, a peça não era sobre ele, no final das contas.

E ele veio, em um gemido longo, firme e contido, Jack se sentiu ser preenchido, sentindo-se quente, ele mordeu o lábio inferior apressando sua mão sobre o seu membro, mas tudo aconteceu de maneira muito rápida.

De um momento a outro, seu quadril foi levantado, suas pernas estavam sobre os ombros de Gabe e sua mão foi substituída pela cavidade úmida e quente da boca do outro. Sua cabeça se afundou, e ele sentiu seu quadril ir para frente, querendo mais daquele contato. 

Aquilo era sua fatalidade, ou sua sorte. 

Os dedos longos do outro, foram para a sua entrada, três intrusos o penetravam, aproveitando o prazer deixado ali, para deslizar com facilidade na entrada do homem. Enquanto, a boca subia e descia por toda a extensão daquela carne pulsante. Gabriel fazia questão de engolir todo o membro do outro, fazendo-o gemer mais alto. 

Os dedos, deslizavam sem dificuldade, indo mais fundo e mais fundo a cada penetração que realizavam. Até que ele encontrou, bem ali, o que fez Jack gritar, pegar o travesseiro e morde-lo, seus dedos brincaram naquele lugar, movendo-se, cutucando-o, sentido o outro se contorcer. Jack se tornara um turbilhão de informações. 

Prazer, satisfação, paixão, loucura...

Até que ele não aguentou mais, se desfalecendo na boca do homem, segurando sua cabeça com uma das mãos. Gabriel sentiu todo o canal se constringir em seus dedos, o que o fez se retirar dali. Ele ficou em posição até o outro liberar todo o seu prazer em sua boca. 

Ele soltou o ar com força, sentindo a mão do outro se desvencilhar de si, e ele se afastar, ele engoliu tudo, levando um dos dedos até o canto de seu lábio, limpando o local. Jack o olhou com os olhos semicerrados e grunhindo com a cena presenciada. 

Ele fechou os olhos, respirando ofegante, e logo sentiu o corpo do outro próximo de si, o puxado para perto, pegando-o pela sua lateral. Sentiu o rosto dele em seu ombro, os lábios próximos ao ouvido, um ronronar gracioso. 

\- Usted todavía será mi sina, Jack. - O loiro, escutou o seu nome, se virando levemente para Gabriel, que abriu os olhos, encontrando os seus azuis. Jack sorriu de canto.

- Não é justo, eu não saber uma língua que você saiba. - Comentou, Gabriel sorriu ladino, aproximando seus lábios da testa do mais novo.

- Porque usted es mi punto de ignición para las mayores locuras. - Jack poderia não estar entendendo o que o outro estava falando, mas o tom não o enganava. - Mirar para ti es cómo encontrar respuestas para lo que buscaba. - Seu coração se encheu de paixão, de carinho e suas mãos foram para o rosto do outro, que segurou seu pulso e beijou a palma de seu mão. - Lo siento por todo. Por esa pasión descabellada, por ese deseo profundo de sólo querer estar contigo. Esta es la verdad ... De mi corazón, cariño ... Mi sol, mi vida. - Jack sorriu para ele. 

- Um dia... Você vai traduzir isso para mim? - Questionou Jack, com os olhos brilhando. 

- Um dia.

\- Mesmo não entendendo, você falou com o seu coração. Obrigado. - Disse Jack, se aproximando e o beijando sendo retribuido, se separando minimamente. - Gabe...

- Hn...? - O moreno já estava com os olhos fechados. 

- Feliz dia da independência. - O moreno abriu os olhos encontrando o sorriso sapeca do outro, abriu a boca, e fechou. E então começou a rir alto, não acreditando no que o outro tinha dito, puxando-o para mais perto e beijando-o novamente. 

- Você é mais bonito calado. - Disse fazendo Jack rir. - Y más romántico.

- Quê? - Questionou, tentando assimilar a palavra que ele disse. 

Gabriel o abraçou e fechou seus olhos, ignorando o loiro e logo ressonando longamente, Jack sorriu, observando o outro dormir, pronto para ser embalado para o mundo dos sonhos. O loiro se permitiu observa-lo, com a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, o calor compartilhado, o respirar leve e a despreocupação no rosto do outro, eram um quadro que queria ter em sua sala, que queria manter pelo resto da sua vida, de preferência com ele acordado todos os dias. 

Ele almejava muito, para um futuro incerto e impreciso, sendo que o mundo precisava deles e eles não tinham um momento sequer para aproveitar, apenas aqueles escapes que ele desejava nunca entrasse na rotina, pois seria só mais uma coisa, só mais um evento que deixaram cair na mesmice da vida. E estar com Gabriel era uma aventura diferente, seja em combate ou na cama. 

Sentia que ambos eram apenas marionetes de algo maior, mas enquanto ele estivesse vivo, ele lutaria pela calmaria do rosto de seu amor, pelo sorriso carinhoso e pelos toques acolhedores. Jack se aninhou a ele, fechando os olhos e permitindo que o cansaço o tomasse por completo. 

O futuro as vezes, não era uma amiga tão acolhedora. 

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Sim, Gabriel é latino até que me provem o contrário, ou descendente! Então ele fala em espanhol na maioria das falas, e fica um tanto complicado para a nossa língua, neh? Por que português é bem próximo do espanhol, espero que tenha ficado claro que eles conversam em Inglês (muitas vezes esquecemos da origem dos dois), eu mesma me confundo com essas coisas.   
> Escrever essa fanfic foi bem divertida, na realidade, ultimamente estou me voltando para a comédia, como em breve vocês verão em uma segunda fic que será postada ainda esse mês (quem sabe nesse final de semana, ainda?), estou entrando em um desafio próprio que breve irei contar para vocês (se minha procrastinação não me dominar), as férias são as maiores dádivas de uma vida.   
> Espero que tenham gostado e boa semana <3


End file.
